


Два капитана

by alice_and_rabbit



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_and_rabbit/pseuds/alice_and_rabbit
Summary: Спок становится капитаном, поскольку Джим погибает в миссии на Толиане, коммандер не без труда примеряет на себя новую роль, экипаж пытается смириться с утратой, в глубине души надеясь на то, что любимый капитан остался жив.





	1. Капитан Спок слушает

Спок действительно очень неплохо справлялся с ролью капитана, он старался ни о чем не думать: ни о том, как оценивают его действия на мостике, ни о том, что экипаж, кажется, еще не до конца воспринимает его как командира, а в особенности, конечно, доктор МакКой, который, пользуясь их близкой дружбой, постоянно спорит, не хочет выполнять приказы и, что особенно сейчас неуместно, ненужно, сравнивает с Джимом, ведь изо всех сил Спок сейчас старался не думать и о том, что Джима больше нет и об этой боли – этой ноющей боли – настолько сильной, что так бы и упал сейчас на пол и рыдал без остановки – как в детстве – навзрыд, не думая ни об экипаже, ни о том, что для вулканца, как много раз говорил его отец, такое проявление эмоций непозволительно.  
Поэтому Спок просто старался забыть обо всем и отбросить часть себя – вероятнее всего, свою человеческую часть, не чувствовать ничего и полностью положиться только на логику, убить на время Спока и оставить лишь капитана.  
Споку предстояло произнести небольшую речь. Не раз, в минуты опасности, когда капитану грозила беда, Спок думал о том, как он сделает это – выступит перед экипажем со словами о Джиме. Какие красивые слова, метафоры иногда приходили ему на ум, как Споку казалось достойные его – и в то же время, конечно, принадлежщего всему экипажу – Джима. Но все оказалось совсем не так, а как-то по-будничному, быстро и формально. И на удивление легко – на горе не было времени. Он только сказал что-то вроде «пусть каждый из вас сам оценит эту потерю».  
Со стороны его действия казались уверенными и четкими, казалось, что он точно знает, что делать - как всегда спокойствие и твердость в выражении лица, прямой взгляд. И только Боунс догадывался, чего ему это стоило. После того, как они посмотрели последний приказ капитана, оба испытали невероятный стыд за свои стычки и недопонимания, за то, что даже ради памяти и любви к своему капитану они не могли прекратить свои ссоры и препирательства в решающий момент. Вслед за этим пришла оглушающая боль. Боунс, ощущая ее, надеялся найти поддержку у Спока и робко спросил:  
\- Больно, правда?  
Спок невнятно пролепетал что-то вроде согласия. Он никогда прежде не чувствовал этого, да, он всегда переживал, и всегда было много опасностей, но никогда прежде не доходило до того, что они слушали последний приказ капитана.  
Джим – его собственный голос зазвенел у него в голове. Он произносил это имя тысячи раз. На Рантосе, на Трионе, на Омеге-14. Спок часто произносил это имя. Иногда его голос был громким и встревоженным, иногда – спокойным и настойчивым, а иногда – мягким и чуть слышным.  
Но нужно сосредоточиться на главном.  
\- У нас еще много работы, Доктор. Возвращайтесь к своим делам.  
МакКой вернулся в лазарет, а Спок – на мостик. Экипаж один за другим приходили в ярость и все в конечном счете могло закончиться взаимным уничтожением как на Толиане, мощности не хватало, а вражеский флот вот-вот должен был закончить «сплетать» свое мощное защитное поле, после появления которого у команды совсем не осталось бы шансов. Нужно было что-то решать. Все же это была привичная ситуация – ничего нового.  
Энтерпрайз выбирался и не из таких передряг. Правда все это время рядом был Джим – промелькнуло у него в голове. Но Спок быстро отогнал эту мысль.  
Кроме работы капитана Споку приходилось выполнять еще и свои обычные обязанности старшего помощника. Он делал расчеты для того, чтобы понять, сколько еще времени у них остается до того, как фолианские корабли постоят защитное поле. Раздался характерный звук панели на капитанском кресле.  
\- Капитан Спок слушает.  
Скотти докладывал, что починка двигателя идет тяжело и неизвестно сможет ли команда вообще починить его к нужному времени, Боунс говорил, что случаи нападения членов экипажа друг на друга участились, а Ухура сообщала, что фолианцы блокируют внутреннюю связь и на преодоление этой помехи требуется дополнительная энергия.  
В следующие полчаса, в течение которых ему приходилось несколько раз бегать с одного рабочего места на другое, пришло еще несколько сообщений – в медицинском отсеке говорили о нехватке людей, Скотти пожаловался, что подчиненные, подверженные влиянию пространства и распускающие руки, мешают ему в работе и если так пойдет и дальше, то шансов у них не останется, что сам Спок поспешил подтвердить, поскольку по его же собственным только что сделанным подсчетам, им понадобится не менее восьмидесяти пяти процентов мощности двигателя, для того, чтобы выбраться из силового поля, в котором их сейчас удерживают фолианцы.  
После нескольких минут молчания сигнал раздался снова.  
«Спок, срочно приходите в лазарет» - гласило короткое сообщение. По-видимому, доктор, наконец, нашел средство против эпидемии, которая грозила разгореться на «Энтерпрайзе».  
Противоядием Доктора оказался обыкновенный фараген, предусмотрительно разведенный в воде (ведь неразведенный фараген смертелен). Споку приятно было думать о том, что такой человек как МакКой работает с ним в одной команде (теперь это его команда), несмотря на то, что сегодня он порядком потрепал Споку нервы.  
Возвращаясь обратно на мостик, Спок думал о том, что, несмотря на решение одной важной проблемы, это может не иметь никакого смысла, поскольку вторая опасность, ничуть не менее серьезная, по-прежнему угрожает экипажу звездолета. Казалось, Спок был погружен в свои профессиональные размышления, но он и сам не заметил, как мысли его перескочили на другой объект.  
Он вспомнил вдохновенные речи капитана о том, что человечество должно быть свободным и только в свободе оно может добиться своих целей. К такому Джим прибегал обычно в последнюю очередь, в минуты крайних опасностей, когда уже совсем не оставалось никаких шансов. Он видел какой эффект эти речи производили на членов экипажа и даже иногда на враждебно настроенных жителей других планет (а с такими им часто приходилось встречаться). Спок не понимал природы этого воздействия, он часто думал об этом и пытался понять этот эффект логически. Хотя Спок не был чужд человеческой культуре и, по понятным причинам, проявлял к ней интерес, он относил себя к вулканцам, и всё-таки даже он должен был признать, что речи Джима – простые, слишком бахвальские, слишком пафосные, популистские, нелогичные! (Спок и сам понимал их природу и относился к ним снисходительно) – он должен был признать, что эти наивные человеческие монологи Джима производили на него то же впечатление, что и на остальных, и часто он стоял завороженный и смотрел как маленький человек, представлявший свой мир, стоял – один – против другого враждебного мира.  
Но слова капитана – правильные и благородные - делали его большим и значимым даже в масштабах Вселенной. Какое-то чувство воодушевления, привязанности и грусти слилось в нем в одно. И Спок весьма удивился, когда знакомый звук на панели капитанского кресла отвлек его и он обнаружил себя, погруженным в такого рода размышления перед решающим моментом в схватке. В то же время он почувствовал, что воспоминания о том, как капитан справлялся со сложными ситуациями, придали сил и ему самому.  
\- У нас не хватает мощности – взволнованный голос Скотти звучал из панели.  
Тем временем, фолианцы почти закончили «сплетать» свое защитное поле.  
\- Включайте – в голосе Спока не было ни капли сомнения или страха.  
\- Но у нас всего семьдесят шесть процентов, у нас не хватит мощности. Второй попытки не будет.  
\- Включайте двигатель, мистер Скотт.  
Спок понимал, что шансы оторваться от фолианцев очень малы, но они скоро завершат свое защитное поле, и времени у команды просто не было, надо было рисковать.  
\- Включаю – сказал Скотти с интонацией обреченного смирения в голосе.  
По-видимому, двигатель был включен, но Энтерпрайз не двигался с места. Было видно, что защитное поле фолианцев почти совсем заключило звездолет в золотистый кокон.  
\- В чем дело, мистер Скотт?  
\- Вы нас всех угробите! – возмущенно закричал Чехов, поворачиваясь к панели.  
В этот момент Энтерпрайз двинулся с места, и на экране вместо желтого поля фолианцев показалась чужая пустота космоса.  
\- Получилось! – воскликнул Чехов.  
Он выразил всеобщее облегчение и радость от того, что им удалось избежать смерти в последний момент, как это не раз бывало с ними за время пятилетней миссии.  
\- Мистер Чехов, седьмая варп-скорость.  
Но тут же вспомнился и тот, кому в этот раз не удалось ее избежать – капитану.  
МакКой подошел к капитанскому креслу.  
\- Поздравляю вас, Спок, вы отлично справились со своим полноценным капитанским заданием. – Он немного замялся. – Извините меня, я не забуду слов Джима, я буду вам помогать. – Он положил руку на плечо Спока. – Ведь нам всем сейчас придется непросто. Спок вспомнил о том, какая атмосфера всеобщего единения команды была на мостике всегда, когда они в очередной раз успешно выполняли задание Федерации или выбирались из всех передряг. Как капитан мог разрядить напряженную атмосферу шуткой, и казалось, что все опасности забывались, и путь продолжался.  
А он? Что он мог сказать МакКою и тем более что он мог сказать остальным? Спок повернул свое кресло к МакКою:  
Благодарю вас, доктор. И вы извините меня за резкость. Мне придется привыкать к новому положению. Нам всем придется…


	2. Потеря и обретение

Вот уже три с половиной месяца Спок значился капитаном Энтерпрайза. Несмотря на то, что абсолютное большинство (в том числе и многие враждебно настроенные Федерации силы и представители инопланетных рас, которые пытались его подкупить этим) считало, что Спок мечтает занять место капитана, в действительности это было не так…  
Не совсем так. Да, Спок думал об этом, он нередко думал о том, как будет капитаном, о том, каким он был бы капитаном, о том, что он сделал бы, будучи капитаном и как бы он работал со своей командой. И да, он всегда был готов принять на себя обязанности капитана, если того требовали обстоятельства - без колебаний, без лишних эмоций (ведь если ты капитан, то, вероятно, твой капитан умер или находится в огромной опасности и ты будешь переживать из-за этого) и лишних сомнений он мог вывести Энтерпрайз и команду из сложной (часто – смертельной) ситуации. Но ему всегда гораздо комфортнее было ощущать себя первым помощником, быть на вторых ролях, быть «каменной стеной» для капитана, помогать ему во всем и знать, что находится на своем месте.  
И потому, когда он стал капитаном… Хотя он был обучен, он все понимал, он знал, что в космосе он может умереть в любую минуту – и он, и МакКой, и Скотти, и любой из команды, и капитан.  
Но поначалу это стало для него ударом. Ведь да, он был всегда собранным и сдержанным, он хорошо выполнял свои обязанности, замещая капитана, но он знал, что это временно, что капитан вернется, что чисто гипотетически – где-то на планете, где-то в плену, но он есть. Сейчас Спок точно знал, что Джима больше нет.  
С его поддержкой все было бы проще. С его поддержкой Спок был бы гораздо лучше, как капитан.  
Как много раз ему хотелось спросить совета, попросить поделиться опытом, узнать, что бы капитан сделал в той или иной ситуации. Но все что у него было это желтый кусок пластика, на котором было записано последнее послание капитана. Спок посмотрел его тысячи раз. Он смотрел сначала каждый день, если получалось, потом по окончании миссий, иногда два раза в неделю, наконец, Спок стал смотреть его примерно раз в две недели, когда выпадало свободное время. Но он никогда не забывал об этом послании, Спок выучил его наизусть, оно постоянно звучало в его голове.  
\- Вам, вероятно, приходится принимать самые сложные решения за всю вашу карьеру.  
Если бы ты знал, как ты прав, Джим. Вот, например, недавно (это было на прошлой неделе, кажется, не смогу вспомнить, когда точно) Энтерпрайз летел около лунной туманности и пришло сообщение о том, что какой-то астероид летит к густонаселенной планете Федерации Аденрис и нам необходимо предотвратить это столкновение для того, чтобы спасти жизни людей.   
Это оказался вовсе не метеорит, это оказался звездолет, но, что самое неприятное - люди считали, что находятся на планете, а не на звездолете и потому никак не могли изменить его курс. Необходимо было рассказать им правду ради спасения других людей. Кстати говоря, Доктору пришлось даже применить кое-какие навыки соблазнения, он, конечно, не так хорош в этом как вы, капитан, но его действия были весьма эффективны.  
Спок повел бровью и, кажется, почти улыбнулся. И да, он часто разговаривал с капитаном и был уверен, что он не один. Однажды Спок спустился на планету чуть позже, МакКой уже склонился над одним из погибших ученых со станции, всматриваясь в показания своего прибора. Он что-то бормотал и Споку показалось, что среди бессвязных обрывков фраз, он услышал «Что думаешь, Джим?».  
Но Спок никогда ничего из этого не показывал – как он не чувствовал себя капитаном, как тяжело ему было без Джима (у него было чувство, что он лишился руки или ноги, конечно, подобные ощущения были и у всей команды), как ему бывает страшно, да, очень страшно, как по ночам ему снятся кошмары, в которых он снова и снова теряет Джима.  
Капитану нельзя давать слабину и потому он, как и прежде, твердый и уверенный вулканец, который во всем опирается на логику.  
С командой было непросто. Иногда Споку казалось, что она просто рассыпается у него на глазах. Тогда он думал, что напрасно ввязался в это – вечному старшему помощнику никогда не стать капитаном, что ему нужно подать в отставку – восемнадцать лет работы – его отпустят, назначат неплохие выплаты, а на Вулкане встретят как героя.   
Но, в то же время, они с командой были одно и он видел как они растеряны, и они, как бы Спок не пытался скрыть свое состояние и чувства, понимали его растерянность и страх.   
И да, Спок видел как МакКой не согласен с ним, он видел, как порой неразумные человеческие эмоции застилают его разум и он бывает не в состоянии мыслить объективно, он видел, как порой доктор начинает закипать и кажется, что вот-вот разразиться буря, но всякий раз, его удерживало что-то от конфликта. И Спок подозревал, что это было все то же послание капитана, что МакКой точно так же как и он много раз смотрел его, пытаясь смириться с потерей.  
Спок пока справлялся с двумя своими должностями одновременно. Федерация предложила ему прислать своего старшего помощника. Эта идея казалась ему бессмысленной, ведь если нужно было посоветоваться, то он обращался к доктору МакКою. На высадках он опять же полагался на доктора.  
Он отозвал предложение Федерации, ссылаясь на то, что с новым человеком нужно выстраивать отношения, построенные на доверии, что так важно в эффективной работе капитана и старшего помощника, но пока он может положиться в этом плане на доктора, к тому же, отчасти, это то, чего хотел бы и сам капитан Кирк (Спок приложил копию последнего приказа к ответу). К новому человеку придется привыкать не только ему, но и всей команде, а она, как известно, находится сейчас в непростом положении.  
Да, Спок понимал, что аргументы эти не абсолютны, что в Звездном Флоте, мягко говоря, не принято столько внимания уделять эмоциональному состоянию команды, но все-таки что-то внутри сопротивлялось этому решению Федерации, Споку хотелось его опротестовать и, поскольку обыкновенная форма протеста была ему плохо знакома, то он решил сделать это наиболее знакомым для него способом – логически.  
Однако, в конце, поскольку того требовала ситуация, субординация и этика, Спок добавил, что если в будущем Федерация сочтет, что ему нужен старший помощник или отправит человека, не принимая во внимания его мнения, то Спок с радостью примет его в команду.  
Спок не признавался в этом даже себе, но в глубине души он знал – он не хочет, чтобы ему присылали первого помощника, потому что это значило бы, что, теперь уж точно и Джима, и старого «Энтерпрайза» нет и никогда не будет, и надеяться бесполезно. Пока все было так, Спок надеялся, и он был не один, казалось, весь экипаж жил этой иллюзией, что вот-вот придет капитан, а он станет старшим помощником и все будет как прежде.  
Споку ответили, что несмотря на то, что таких прецедентов еще не было, но из уважения к его заслугам в Звездном Флоте, и к воле погибшего капитана Дж. Т. Кирка, ему временно разрешается летать без старшего помощника.  
Однако уже через две недели Федерация вызвала Спока по видеосвязи и ему сообщили, что, поскольку правилами такое положение дел не предусмотрено, то, несмотря на безусловное уважение и отсутствие сомнений насчет его профессионализма на обоих постах, ему будет выделен старший помощник. Нужный человек уже в пути и присоединится к команде на ближайшей звездной базе. Спок не был в восторге, но нелогично было бы предполагать, что Федерация позволит ему летать без первого помощника вопреки уставу.   
Несмотря на долгие годы службы, отношения с людьми часто бывали болезненными и сложными для Спока, порой ему чрезвычайно сложно было выстраивать коммуникацию. Обычно в его мыслях пробегало множество логичных вариантов истолкования коммуникативной или поведенческой ситуации, но ни один из них не подходил для людей. Конечно, Спок очень давно работал с людьми в Звездном флоте, но, так или иначе, он понимал, что не землянин, он стремился ассимилироваться, но как бы долго он не наблюдал за людьми, не вслушивался в разговоры, не пытался уловить оттенки интонации, не вглядывался в лица, пытаясь с помощью мимики лучше понять смысл слов, как бы долго он не изучал земную культуру, науку, историю, музыку, он все равно никогда бы не смог понять людей до конца и, общаясь с людьми, он даже испытывал порой некоторую тень тревоги или беспокойства, особенно когда они начинали смеяться и он вспоминал Академию, странно вулканцы никогда не смеялись, но то же чувство…хотя чувства и были (или по крайней мере должны были быть, как порядочному вулканцу) незнакомы Споку и он старался придерживаться этого правила.  
Он уважал законы, традиции и нормы поведения вулканцев, и теперь, столкнувшись с людьми, которые из-за своих беспорядочных эмоций и сиюминутных необдуманных действий совершают множество ошибок – личных, профессиональных, политических, теряют волю и рассудок, будучи парализованными своими сильными эмоциями он еще больше благодарил Сурака, который направил вулканцев на путь контроля своих эмоциональных порывов. Однако Спок должен был с неохотой отметить, что и эмоциональное человеческое восприятие не раз помогало им выбираться из сложных ситуаций, он должен был признаться, что порой и сам удивлялся тому, как легко удавалось ему работать и сосуществовать с людьми.  
Все же Спок не исключал того, что в решающий момент – секунд двадцать-тридцать – может случиться так, что люди не смогут выполнить свою часть работы из-за инопланетного воздействия (которому они в целом подвергались в три раза чаще) или возникнет элементарное недопонимание из-за разности культур: экипаж неверно истолкует его команду или замешкается, размышляя над тем правильное ли решение предлагает им капитан (как уже не раз было еще при Джиме, но он своим эмоциональным воздействием мог это пресечь – где-то повысить голос, где-то хватало и красноречивого взгляда, Спок же на такое не способен) – и команда не сможет справиться с заданием Федерации, вовремя не среагирует на опасность, погибнет. Он стал больше думать об этом с тех пор, как стал капитаном.  
Конечно, со временем он научился понимать своих друзей и некоторых других членов экипажа, с которыми ему приходилось часто работать. Но новый человек – да еще и в такой должности – отношения капитана с его первым помощником требуют большого доверия и взаимопонимания.  
А что если они пришлют кого-нибудь новоиспеченного выпускника Академии или человека с другого типа корабля, который никогда не пользовался подобными приборами и придется всему учить его заново в условиях интенсивной работы?   
Спок оказался прав. Частично.


End file.
